All of Me Loves All of You
by UnalignedSuccubus
Summary: While looking around Lauren's kitchen for a knife Bo finds the Doctor's journal. Knowing nothing good can come of it she still can't put it down. While she's drunk at the Dal that night it's Tamsin to the rescue. Probably not a good idea to read this if you're madly in love with Lauren, you have been warned. Valkubus.


**_A/N: So chances are this is just going to be a one shot. Probably not a good idea to read it if you like Lauren (Sorry…). I felt the need to write, haven't done it in a while but for some reason my muse won't let me continue my ongoing stories right now (I'm having an Alison OB moment "I'm not in control of the muse".) Hopefully you Valkubus shippers will enjoy this. As most of you know I write this part before writing the actual part, so my intention is for us to see a totally different side of Tamsin, and Kenzi isn't dead in this. Read, review and enjoy! _**

Bo couldn't believe what she was reading. She had been staying at Lauren's a lot, nearly every night, and she never expected to find what she had. Lauren was at work, at the Dark facility, Bo had decided to cook herself lunch and had opened a drawer in the kitchen to get a knife. She found a journal. Lauren's journal that Bo didn't know she was keeping. She knew that she shouldn't read it, all through high school she had hidden her own journal to make sure no one could read it. If Lauren had just left it on the table or next to the computer Bo probably wouldn't have looked twice at it. The fact that Lauren had put it in a drawer told her that she didn't want Bo to see it. The Succubus, like everyone else, was curious as to why someone would try and conceal something, surely if Lauren had nothing that she kept from her girlfriend it wouldn't be hidden. Obviously she had spent the rest of the day reading it, it had references to the first time they met, to Bo killing Nadia, to Lauren's plans for the Fae. Having tested her _invention, _as she called it, on Evony and found it was successful (even for a short amount of time) she knew that strengthening it, and obviously finding a different way to administer it, she could turn all the Fae human. Lauren knew that the Fae saw humans as a weaker species, nothing more than food in some cases, she figured what better way to make them pay for what they had taken from her.

Bo had no idea that Lauren had such strong feelings of hate towards the Fae, sure she remembered Lauren blowing up a few times about what the Fae had taken from her, but she didn't think it was quite as bad as it now appeared. Lauren had been the one who had first told Bo exactly what she was, telling her that she was a perfect specimen of her species, she had tried to make it easier for Bo by coming up with the injections to stop Bo having to feed so often. She tried to make it easier, now Bo was wondering why. Was her intention the whole time to turn her human, is that what Lauren really wanted.

x-x

Trick knew something wasn't quite right when Bo walked into the Dal in the early afternoon, her face looked like she had just had a pretty big surprise, and not the pleasant 'here have a puppy' kind of surprise. When she told him she didn't want to talk about it he knew it was serious, Bo was usually the first to spill her issues, so her being quiet about something meant that it wasn't a small thing. Trick had just served her a drink and waited until she was ready to talk about it.

x-x

Bo had finished a bottle of vodka by the time Dyson and Tamsin arrived at the Dal that evening. They were laughing and joking as they walked through the door. Trick couldn't help but think that the night they had spent together in his keg room had brought them closer together. He knew that there'd never be a relationship there, as both were in love with his granddaughter, but it strengthened their friendship.

As Tamsin spotted Bo at the bar she stopped laughing and the smile slowly fell from her face.

"What is it?" Dyson asked.

"Bo's wasted…" Tamsin replied.

Dyson looked over to where the Succubus was sitting, watching as she slipped off the stool before staggering toward the bathroom.

"That is not good…" Kenzi said, walking up behind the two, just in time to see Bo hitting her face on the bathroom door while pushing at the wrong side to open it, "amusing as hell and certainly something I totally regret not getting on my phone to show her tomorrow, but not good."

"She only gets that wasted when…" Tamsin started to say before looking at Kenzi.

"Lauren." They both said together.

"They're getting on fine," Dyson said, "Bo spends most nights there, you both told me that."

"The only time she ever gets that tanked is when the human has done something she doesn't like," Tamsin said, "I bet my wings on it being something to do with Lauren."

As Bo came back from the bathroom, banging into a wooden post then apologising to it before she reached the bar, Tamsin and Kenzi walked over to her while Dyson shook his head before walking over and sitting on the other side of the Valkyrie.

"So what's wrong in your little perfect world Succubus?" Tamsin asked, cutting straight to the point.

"Lauren…" Bo replied, downing the vodka that was in front of her.

While Bo was drinking her drink Tamsin turned around and looked at Dyson 'I told you so' written all over her face, he just rolled his eyes in reply, not giving her the satisfaction of any kind of reaction.

"What did she do this time?" Kenzi asked.

"I found her journal," Bo replied, reaching over the bar to grab the bottle of vodka, she knocked it over with her hand and Tamsin caught it and handed it to her, "thanks… she hates the Fae, did you know that…"

Bo downed another drink.

"The woman who apparently loves me hates what I am," she continued, "she thinks we all need to pay… like everyone is responsible for something some stupid Ash did years before I even knew I was Fae…"

"What do you mean she thinks we all need to pay?" Tamsin asked.

"Remember when you went to see Evony and her receptionist told you she was sick and unreachable?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, I figured she was off banging some talentless asshole or something." Tamsin said with a shrug.

"Well she wasn't," Bo said, "she was sick, that much is true… Lauren made her human…"

"What?!" Tamsin yelled.

"It was only temporary, it wore off," Bo said, waving her hand at the Valkyrie a little, telling her to chill, "but, anyway, Lauren did that… told me she dropped something in Evony's drink, but… it kinda didn't happen that way… they kinda…"

"Oh did not need to know that." Kenzi said.

"Evony banged the doctor?" Tamsin asked, "The human doctor?"

Bo nodded.

"Oh that is priceless…" Tamsin said, laughing to herself.

"She turned her human," Bo said to Tamsin, "if she can turn one Fae human…"

"If that's the way she does it then I don't need to worry," Tamsin said, "there isn't enough alcohol in the world that would get me to go there…"

Kenzi couldn't help but laugh.

"Guys!" Bo said, banging her hand on the bar, "this is serious!"

"Damn right it's serious," Kenzi said, "I wonder if a toxic va-jay-jay is contagious…"

Tamsin laughed so hard that she nearly fell off the stool, noticing the look on Bo's face she reached around the Succubus and smacked the human around the head.

"Bo's right," she said, fighting to contain the laugh, "this is serious…"

"If the only way she can turn the Fae human is to…" Dyson started to say.

"It isn't," Bo said, cutting him off, "she's found another way, an easier way according to her journal… maybe it's all just words, I mean maybe she's not planning anything and is just hypothos… that word."

"Hypothesising." Trick said.

"Yeah, that's the one," Bo said, pointing to her grandfather, "I mean she's not likely to just leave something like that lying around in the knife drawer of her kitchen if she was serious about it…"

"Do you ever make yourself lunch when you're at Lauren's?" Tamsin asked, already knowing the answer.

"No…" Bo said, "I usually go to the dinner on the corner of her street…"

"That's what I thought," Tamsin replied, "where better to hide something from someone than in a drawer you know they are never going to go in."

"Now I see why they made your sexy ass a detective." Bo said, "I didn't think about it like that."

x-x

Less than an hour later Bo was ready to go home, she's was so wasted she could hardly walk. Tamsin'd had to stop her walking into a lamppost or two before they reached the end of the street the Dal was on. The Valkyrie was starting to wonder why she had been the one to volunteer to walk the Succubus home, then she remembered, it's Bo, if anything happened to her she'd never forgive herself. Bo drove her crazy sometimes, with her insane love life, her human nature, her naivety. But then Tamsin remembered that those were some of the many things she actually loved about the Succubus, well not the insane love life part, but certainly the rest of it. As Tamsin once again wrapped her arm around Bo's waist to lead her away from yet another lamppost, she couldn't help but think how Bo never seemed to notice she was around. She'd had plenty of offers since her rebirth, taken a few of them, turned down most of them. The one person she really wanted still had no idea how she felt, well she probably did but her lack of interest showed Tamsin that she just didn't see her that way.

They reached the Club House just in time, as Bo nearly collapsed.

"Easy there Succubus…" Tamsin said, helping her stand up, "I don't want to be carrying your ass to bed."

"But you'd like that wouldn't you Tamsin." Bo said, suddenly seeming a little more sober than she had been seconds ago, "Getting me into bed I mean…"

"You're wasted…" Tamsin said, trying to walk around the Succubus.

"But I'm still not stupid…" Bo replied, moving in front of Tamsin.

The Valkyrie stopped and swallowed hard as she saw Bo's eyes flash blue. She was pretty sure her aura was burning brighter than a million watt light bulb. Bo smiled a little as she kissed Tamsin, backing her into the wall as her hands travelled to the Valkyrie's waist. Before her mind fully registered what was happening Tamsin felt Bo's tongue in her mouth, she moaned slightly, she had waited for this moment again for so long. Her brain finally kicked in and she pushed Bo back a little.

"Stop…" she said.

"Oh come on Tamsin," Bo said, putting her hands back on the Valkyrie's waist, "this is what you want right…"

"I'm serious Bo," Tamsin said, "stop…"

The Succubus dropped her arms to her side and looked at Tamsin with a confused look on her face.

"It's not that I don't want this," Tamsin said, "because believe me, I do…"

Bo started to move closer to Tamsin again.

"But not like this…" Tamsin continued, "I want this when you really want it, not when you're drunk and hurting… I can't be a rebound fuck for you Bo… I'm sorry…"

Bo nodded a little.

"No, you're right…" she said, "I was out of order, I'm sorry…"

"Let's get you to bed." Tamsin replied with a little smile, putting her arm around Bo's shoulders, before kissing her softly on the head.

x-x

As they lay there in the dark, Tamsin sitting up on the bed while Bo cuddled into her, her arm across the Valkyrie's waist, Tamsin's arm around her.

"You're on her list you know…" Bo mumbled sleepily.

"What list?" Tamsin asked, looking down at the Succubus.

"Laurens…" Bo said, "she has a list… there's only a couple of names on it right now, Dyson and…"

"Me…" Tamsin said, finishing Bo's sentence.

x-x

When she was sure Bo was asleep and after she heard Kenzi get home and pour herself into bed, Tamsin got up. She jumped in Bo's car and headed over to Lauren's. She couldn't get what Bo had said, Lauren had a list, and she was on it. Lauren needed to understand that whatever she was planning would hurt Bo, and Tamsin wouldn't stand for that.

She jumped out of the car and walked over to Lauren's door. She banged on it a couple of times.

"Come on Lauren!" Tamsin yelled.

A couple more bangs on the door brought out Lauren's neighbour.

"Can I help you with something?" the woman said.

Tamsin didn't look at her as she flashed her police badge.

"Police business." Tamsin said, "Go back inside your home…"

The woman did as Tamsin told her to, once the Valkyrie heard the woman's door close she took a step away from the door.

"Lauren," she said to herself, "if you're in there, I'm coming in…"

With one hard kick to the door it swung open. The condo was swamped in darkness, Tamsin figured Lauren wasn't in, if she had been she would have come downstairs to see what the noise was. The blonde reached next to the front door for the light switch that she knew was there as an uneasy feeling filled her stomach. She flipped the light on. The place was empty. Everything was gone. It was as if Lauren had never been there.

"Shit…" Tamsin said, walking further into the room, she spotted a note on the island in the kitchen, picking it up she read it out loud, "Tell Bo I'm sorry..."


End file.
